


Round Three

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime finds something unexpected.</p><p>I checked, and it's still PWP. Mind the tags and rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Three

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [MotherofFirkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofFirkins/works), who let me borrow a line from her amazing story, [I Love You, But Goodbye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1835734/chapters/3944128). If you haven't read it yet, go do that first, then come back.
> 
> And another big thank you to ikkiM, who is still holding my hand and cheerleading like no one's business, and also helped with ideas and lines when I got stuck.

In hindsight, maybe he should’ve asked first, but after the umpteenth time knocking the condoms off the bedside table, Jaime decided to just put them in the drawer. As he slid it open, he felt Brienne stiffen behind him—and then he saw it. Jaime looked over at Brienne, face burrowed in the pillow beside him, hands over her head. “Is this a plastic pickle?” he asked with a chuckle, holding up the item in question. She shook her head. He thought he heard her mumble something about a FUN party and Margaery. 

Jaime looked down at himself, then back at the pickle in his hand. “It’s kind of on the small side, isn’t it? Or am I just big?” 

“You don't put it _inside_ , Jaime. _Gods_ , can you just _not_?” she warbled into the pillow. 

“I’m big. We both know it,” he assured her as he turned it on experimentally to the lowest setting. He ran it over his forearm. The sensation was odd, but not unpleasant. Brienne grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head. 

“I’ve already seen you naked, you know.” 

He heard a muffled groan from under the covers, and pulled them down to expose her bare shoulder. “So if it doesn't go inside, how exactly do you use this, wench?” He grinned as he ran it up her shoulder to her neck. She jerked into the covers. “Like this?” He ran it down her side, enjoying the play of muscles twitching in its wake. 

“Stop, Jaime. Just put it away and forget you ever saw it,” she said, a pleading note in her voice as she tried to squirm away. 

“No chance of that,” he responded, jerking the covers off of her. “Roll over. This is going to be fun.” 

“ _Jaimeeeee_ ,” she whined, scrabbling to pull the covers back over herself, but he’d already tossed them over the side of the bed. Jaime paused to take her in, the endless lines of her legs, the slight curve of her waist, the endearing flush which had made its way from her chest to her hairline. He was amused by the way she folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, glaring at the drawer which had so recently betrayed her. 

“I’ve seen all that before, wench,” he reminded her again. After a brief pause, he added, “And tasted it.” And without giving her a chance to argue with him further, he settled himself over her and gave her his cockiest grin. He took in the scowl on her face, her mouth opening as if to respond. “Brienne,” he whispered, his lips almost upon hers, “shut up.” He kissed her then, hard and fierce, tongue sliding into her mouth with ease. As she finally relaxed beneath him, he pulled back, scraping his stubbled jaw roughly down her neck, and smiled at her sharp gasp and the way she arched up against him. 

“You like everything I do to you, don’t you,” Jaime murmured into her neck, reveling in Brienne’s moaned _yesss_ and her enthusiastic nod as he palmed her small breasts. “You’re gonna like this too,” he told her confidently, sliding down to pull one shell-pink nipple into his mouth. He waited until her eyes were closed tightly before picking up the forgotten vibrator and placing it against her other nipple. She gave a tiny jerk, pushing her breast further into his mouth with a gasp. 

“Jaime,” Brienne struggled to get out, “I really don’t think—“ 

“Good,” he cut her off, letting go of her nipple and setting the vibe aside. “Don’t think so much. I don’t know what you’re so embarrassed about,” he said with a grin, eyes dark as he met hers, brilliant blue standing out against her flushed face. He rested his weight against her, whispered in her ear, “I love thinking about you using this, touching yourself.” He raised his head to look at her again, saw the desire growing and the embarrassment fading in her eyes, and knew he was on to something. Jaime rolled to the side, pressing up against her body so his head was next to hers on the pillow and his mouth was at her ear again, cock heavy and insistent against her hip. “I used to think about you lying here in bed,” he murmured as he stroked one hand up and down her body and felt her shudder with pleasure. “I used to wonder what you looked like when you came, the sounds you’d make. I wondered if you thought about me,” he confessed, and watched her arch her back as he gave her nipple a hard pinch, her hip rubbing against his cock. He drew in a sharp breath himself and fought to stay focused. “ _Did_ you think of me, Brienne?” he whispered in her ear, voice husky, and was rewarded with another shudder going through her. She nodded quickly, gasping. Jaime pinched her other nipple just as hard in response. “I want to hear you say it,” he demanded. 

“Y-yes,” she whispered shakily, and gods that was satisfying to hear. 

“Did you think about me touching you like this?” he continued to rumble in her ear, squeezing her breast and running a callused thumb over her nipple. She gave another jerky nod, another gasping _yes_ , and arched her back again as Jaime scraped his nails down her side. He ran a large, warm palm over her stomach, soft, freckled skin over firm muscles, then lower to hold her cunt, loving how she pushed herself firmly against his hand. He could feel how aroused she was, the wetness on her thighs. He slid two fingers down, parting her and sliding in easily, but not moving any more than that. “And you thought about me touching you like this, didn’t you? Sinking my fingers in your hot, wet cunt, making you come for me?” He felt Brienne’s hands wrap around his arm, her short, blunt nails biting into his skin as she nodded furiously, biting her lip and moaning. “ _Tell_ me, Brienne,” he rasped against her neck, into her ear. 

“I—I did,” she stuttered out and tried to buck against his hand in frustration. 

“What do you want, Brienne?” he asked her, trying to tease but his voice coming out hoarse. “You want me to make you come?” 

“Y-y- _yesssss_ ,” she breathed out, and _oh gods_ , he loved feeling her move against him, trembling and needy and wanting him. He'd fantasized about it a thousand times, but the reality of her beneath him, her passion and desire, her _need_ for him was better than anything he could imagine. He pulled his fingers from her, relishing her moaning _nooo_ , and sat up beside her hip. She looked at him pleadingly, hands twitching at her sides as her chest heaved, and he couldn’t help the dark grin spreading across his face. He plucked the vibrator from her covers and slid it into her hand, closing her fingers around it firmly. 

“I’m going to need some help here,” he said, raising his eyebrows and smirking down at her. Jaime would have sworn it was impossible for her to get any redder than she already was, but a fresh rush of blood to her face proved him wrong. He could see her jaw working and knew she was still embarrassed. 

“Come on,” he prodded playfully, “you can’t expect me to do all the work. Wouldn’t be fair,” he added, trying to play on her sense of integrity, and watched her eyes screw shut as she gathered her courage. He slid one of her thighs to the side so he could sit between them. “I’ll start,” he said, and slid his fingers back inside, pressing up and into her before curling his fingers and pulling out a bit. He saw her fingers clench around the pickle, felt her thighs tense, and repeated the motion a few more times. “Turn it on, Brienne,” he commanded in a low voice, and watched as she turned it back on, this time to the middle setting. “That’s good,” he crooned. “You’re gonna feel so good, Brienne. Now show me how you use it on your pretty cunt,” he said, still in that low voice. Her eyes were still shut tight, and he watched her hands moving absently, still unsure. Her left hand came to rest on her lower lips, fingers spreading herself open a bit more, before her right hand came down and hesitantly touched the pickle to her clit. 

The effect was instantaneous. Jaime felt her clamp down on his fingers, could even feel the vibrations himself, and heard her gasp out a high-pitched _oh_. He began moving his fingers inside her again, driving up and into the _wet_ and _warmth_ of her, curling as he pulled almost all the way out, moving slowly and letting her take the lead. She was so damn sexy like this, as she bucked against his hand more quickly, her fingers and the vibrator running over her clit. Jaime licked his other palm, reached down to grasp his cock tightly, moving his fist up and down, squeezing the leaking tip. He shuddered as he watched her, felt her, and imagined her wrapped around himself. 

“You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you, Brienne?” Jaime rumbled. “I’ve got my hand around my cock because I can’t fucking _wait_ for you to touch me,” he told her, and her eyes opened to look at him finally, before dropping to where his hand was wrapped around himself. “You like watching me, don’t you?” he asked, waiting for her beautiful sapphire eyes to meet his again, and she nodded, licking her bottom lip, her fingers and vibrator working more quickly against herself. “I _love_ watching you,” he told her. “I love how you bite down on your lip, and I love the way your legs quiver, I fucking _love_ the way your cunt grips me so tight. Come for me,” he demanded, breathless, feeling his own orgasm approaching. “Come for me _now_ ,” and he twisted his fingers inside her, watched her back arch as his fist worked furiously over his cock, loved the wordless howl that ripped out of her throat as she flooded his hand. Brienne’s eyes opened to look at him, limp and sated. Jaime pulled his hand away, slick from her cunt, and wrapped it around his cock, supporting himself with the other. He heaved in a breath at how fucking _good_ it felt, how good she smelled on his fingers and his cock, and with less than a dozen strokes felt himself fall over the edge. His eyes closed as he threw his head back and groaned, spurting against her thigh as he came, and finally collapsed next to her, both of them breathing heavily. 

“Doubt a lot of things, Brienne,” Jaime finally said to her in a throaty voice. “Don’t doubt this. Don’t doubt me.” He watched her eyes fill but a wide smile split her face as she nodded. 

“Thank you,” she said in a small voice, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I should be the one thanking you, wench. It’s not every woman who lets you watch her with vibrating vegetables. Do you have a gyrating cucumber around here? Maybe a wiggling banana hiding under your bed?” 

“Don’t spoil it,” Brienne warned him as she pressed her face into his shoulder and pinched him sharply in retaliation, pulling a small yelp out of him. 

Jaime wrapped his arm around her, pulling her so she was half on top of him, and kissed the top of her head. “The only thing getting spoiled here is me, Brienne.” 

Brienne raised her head and looked at him. “Maybe _I_ should spoil you.” 

He grinned. “I’m not quite ready for Round Four.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
